


24 Hours Till Last Night

by Kainorian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainorian/pseuds/Kainorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm not really good at summarizing, so have a look for yourself.</p>
<p>"It is dark. You're tapping on shaky ground while trying to find a light switch in this spooky house to bring back some light into the dark. Your hands, that are streaking the wall, guide the way for your blind feet that are scuffling over the stark floor in a slow tact. You try your best to avoid any contact with the invisible ground and stop after every step, anxious to not hit resistance that would turn the world faster upside down than you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours Till Last Night

It is dark. You're tapping on shaky ground while trying to find a light switch in this spooky house to bring back some light into the dark. Your hands, that are streaking the wall, guide the way for your blind feet that are scuffling over the stark floor in a slow tact. You try your best to avoid any contact with the invisible ground and stop after every step, anxious to not hit resistance that would turn the world faster upside down than you want.

Your shaking hands seem to be numb since they lead you into the void you're trying to catch. You end up unsuccessful. Your body obeys; your arms and feet carefully move towards the unknown. The surrounded darkness loots you all orientation and you feel like a blind person in front of whose eyes several colors are present the damaged neurons don't notice and instead show another unusual light. A light you can be spared of.

You feel a short dragging pain in your left leg when it hits something and your nerves give you a signal to only send you a little but effective flood of pain. A groan escapes your mouth and your hand automatically grasps the hurt knee to abate the pressure. A couple of minutes elapse until the pain gives over and you finally can free yourself of the ducked stance. While continuing with searching, you try your best to ignore the backache that has come up in the meantime you were trying to get rid of the other pain. Again you place your hand on the arching spot while hoping to find the seemingly hidden switch light yet alive. Suddenly, your free hand grabs something hard and you order your feet to stop. Without any protest they do what they're supposed to. Carefully, your hand reaches out into every direction to at least get back some orientation at all.

The unknown stable material only seems to spread into two directions; as you can barely tell to your left and downstairs, what would mean straightforward of you. You raise your foot, so it hovers a few centimeters over the save floor, and alertly direct it down along with your hand sliding down the stable thing. Your foot has been in the air for one second. A second too much. Slight panic overcomes you, caused by the void your foot is tapping in. No, not the void is scaring you, it's the ignorance. Ignorance of what's to come. You don't know what's under the hovering body part. Endless void, a hole, hot lava, sharp nails or some liquid that would bring you out of balance. Again. Such subtle things always succeeded in confusing you or even to make you desperate. Maybe because you're just a goof or destiny is a goof. Nevertheless, currently it is impossible for you to see the possible. You don't know if it's pure funny irony or just a bad joke.

Certainly, you never would have wished before to have a flash light in your head; although you literally can't see your hands in front of your face, your other senses and nerves work very well - no wonder if you got hurt several times minutes ago and having felt the pain. You feel how your eyes widen. The free hand that had hung on your side since the break of contact with the wall moved in the air before having created a little flame in your palm that's big enough for your eyes to see something.

With practiced hand, you hold it in front of you before noticing your still hovering foot, under it stairs. Relieved, you now dare a step and scan your surroundings. You discover your hand on the handrail and let it rest on it. With each step, the beat inside your chest decelerates until it is fully gone by arriving the end.

Downstairs, you look around before descrying a switch light. With confident steps you walk towards it and after a click the chandeliers do their job by illuminating the room. Now, that the big room is lighted up, you obviously don't need the flame anymore and burn it out with a single move. The bright light burns in your eyes - it is brighter than the light of the flame -, so you're blinking the pain away. Inside of yourself you're sighing. If it would have been that easy to get away of all the other damages you suffered from earlier. By just _blinking_ them away. Your eyes get used to the light, before they stumble across something on the red sofa that's in the middle of the saloon to ensure guests a comfortable atmosphere. Now that you're master of the situation, you go without any doubts to the furniture. Your heart skips a beat when your eyes catch something you would think of as least; clothes are laying on the sofa. Now doubtful, you turn your head in every direction as possible to make sure no one sees what you're going to do, before you take a closer look at the pieces of clothes that eventually turn out to be women clothes. After a thorough investigation, you're on the verge of passing out when you registered the familiarity of these clothes. Memories find their way into your mind. A heavy gulp leaves your mouth and your breath becomes faster, but you know you're not hyperventilating. To grab a hold on yourself, you try to distract yourself from an outburst and behold two fallen glasses on the table behind you. Their substance has been slopped on the table and clings to the floor.

At the sight of this, another wave of panic crashes into you. You close your eyes to get your body, your _feelings_ , under control once again. You just stand there for an unknown time. You don't care anyway. Your breath regulates and the beat of your heart calms down as well. With a nostalgic glance, you look at one of the glasses and hold it up. It is in a perfect angel between you and the light...

  
_You remember that your friend has invited you after quite some time and how happy both of you were to spend some time together. Alone. But you didn't care and just looked forward to some free-time with her. Your girlfriend. When you had heard the good news back then, you already had begun to count the seconds until your meeting. It wasn't hard for you to make your way to the impressive estate, other than knocking. You had been prepared. You wanted to be prepared._

_All of a sudden, you couldn't make up a single mind anymore and instead had to rely on your feelings and instincts. Slowly, you breathed in and out and let your in the air held fist complete its work. Without big problems, it managed to do a knock that should announce your arrival. Patient as ever - more or less -, you waited and looked around. The area around you wasn't that demonstrative, but you'd never tell anyone though. Except for the showy estate in front of your nose, that covered most of the place, and a few spirits that were flying by and also didn't pay any attention to you, there was nothing on this piece of land._

_But it would have been foolish if that was your biggest problem. Instead, another weird thought came up; why had you been so excited? After all, there wasn't anything one could have been that hyper about and actually, you shouldn't have any concerns or doubts. Actually. It wasn't unusual to visit one's girlfriend. It never had been. And maybe this was the exact problem. Quickly, you went through everything, your decision and all the events, and came to a conclusion: it was unusual. But still, if unusual or not, you didn't have time for that rubbish and just tried to get it away, because in that moment, the big door opened._

_"Oh, hey. You're early." And there she was. Right in front of you. Your former best and current girlfriend. She gave you a lovely smile that led you to crush. You didn't know why, but the way she smiled made you so ... vulnerable and shy. And everyone knew you're not that type of the shy. In fact, you were the exact opposite. Except in her presence._ _You smiled at her in return and tried to give it the same lovely tone like she had. Even by now, you didn't know if it had worked. Maybe, maybe not. But the fact that her smile had grown made you sure it did._

_For a little moment your eyes had scanned her. The first thing they had caught was her remarkable face that had those special jade green eyes that reminded you every time you looked into them of wide green land; nature. That would have been a total contrast to your former self, but you had changed. And she too. Her makeup and her bright red lips also underlined her lighted face which made a beautiful contrast to her raven black hair. As well her clothing revealed her to have a fantastic taste concerning her beauty. Sometimes you really admired her. Not only because of her beauty, because of herself. Ever since you got to know her, you had a deep expression inside of you. You couldn't - and still can't - describe it, or her, but that's what made everything more mysterious. And you liked mysterious things if it was about your girlfriend. She was a secret herself. You never know her next move, even if it was that obvious. She always held a nerve on you. And you were eager to draw that secret of hers._

_With a relaxing gesture of her hand, she allowed you to come in - something you haven't needed to be told twice. You're aware of how you two made yourself comfortable and got into a talk, but the countless, unimportant themes have slipped your mind. A thing you're not sorry about at all._

_The talk went on better than you had expected, but the only thing you can remember else is that you two begrudged a few snips of very expansive wine, before everything goes black._

  
Surprised, you place the glass back and try to gain back the rest of your memories. But unfortunately, the rest - except for the first hour - stays a secret for you and there's nothing you can do. Your gaze slides back to the clothes, before you shyly take a look on yourself. Another shock in the morning gets you. Only by now you haven't noticed your own slight clothing. You get goosebumps when feeling the yet fresh air around yourself, before the next shot sparks in your eyes.

  
_Both of you still were sober and talking, though you sometimes had to wet your throats with some wine to bring out some words at all. You two spent the whole time in the huge estate, but yet, it didn't interest anyone. You had nothing to do that day - better known as yesterday -, no duties or something like that and your friends would've made it out without you. At least you thought they would since you had trust in them that much._

_At some point you two talked about the last four years; how everything had begun until today. None of you could believe everything that had happened. Even now. You drew closer until the Sato heiress told about her deceased parents and her feelings. It was hard for her to move on and keep pretending everything was fine. Of course it wasn't. And for you neither; it hurt you to see your friend suffer that much. In a way, though, you were thankful for that moment._

_You had placed a calming hand on her leg to make sure for her that you're on her side. You'd never leave her, no doubts. She should know that, and she did. With an expression of joy on her face, she gladly returned the gesture by placing her hand over yours and giving it an assuring squeeze. You enjoyed her presence and it was obvious that she did as well. To change the topic and to not sit like lazy bears all day on the sofa, your now happy girlfriend decided to give you a tour. Although you already knew the housing, you respected her decision and followed her._

_The tour, however, lasted longer than you had thought since the non-bender hadn't made an exaggeration by saying to show you every corner of the estate. Every corner but the secret underground factory of her father._

_It already had become late in the evening and you let yourself plump onto the soft furniture once again, exhausted from all the walking and talking. Your mate commented this attentiveness with a mischievous smile and offered you some of the left wine you eventually accepted gratefully. She also sat down next to you with her glass and didn't make any efforts to leave some space between you two. It didn't bother you. Actually, you happily welcomed it and enjoyed her closeness. After some time you must have fallen asleep since the shot of memories ends._

  
Heat comes up in you and makes you blush. You don't know what to do or to think. Everything seems to hint at something ... A something you don't know how to judge. And now you think you know where the memories are leading you to. But to really make sure, you have to check it out for yourself. So, you're wandering everywhere to ... Well, actually, you don't know it. Maybe to calm down, to find out what has happened or because of uncertainty. You end up in front of the stairs and look up to where you first entered the saloon this morning. Your eyes follow the invisible tracks of yours and you take course to the only place you haven't gone to but entered out.

  
_When you shut your eyes open, the first thing you saw was the floor that shone bright in the light of the chandeliers. You sat up on the sofa and held your head that was paining. You clearly had a headache. Probably because of the wine. You regretted to have drunken that much, but you knew that this wouldn't make it better now. Your eyes searched after a certain person, but she wasn't around. A brief look to the clock told you it was night time, almost midnight._

_Suddenly, sounds of a voice rang out of somewhere upstairs and you knew to whom they belonged. Immediately, you made your way to her, only to interrupt her in another swearing. At first, she didn't notice you when looking at the papers on her desk, but after you had cleared your throat, she looked up in surprise. Your gazes met and you could tell she was stressed. And busy. To make sure everything was alright, you asked her for herself._

_"Everything okay? Looks like you've got a lot of work to do."_

_She let out a weak yet soft chuckle that caused you to a faint smile. You loved her voice even more when she laughed, because it reminded her of a little girl that didn't know any concern. Something you would've given everything for._

_"Yeah, job is keeping me busy. After Kuvira's attack, Republic City is now more in need of me than ever. I always dreamed of Future Industries being helpful, but haven't imagined to be that much. I am sorry for have you gotten up."_

_You blinked a few times, before you could say another word._

_"You don't have to. We both know how worse I am at swearing."_

_Both of you let out a light chuckle, before your friend broke her eye contact with the paper and instead stared at you lovingly. Although you liked the way she looked at you, it did make you uncomfortable and you nervously rubbed your neck._

_"Is ... something?" you asked with a higher pitched voice than you wanted, clearly giving her a sign of nervousness._

_Her mischievous smile grew even bigger, before she stood up and walked towards you. In front of your nose, she stopped. Only apart by few centimeters from your face. You began to sweat by the intimate contact and as well when she put her arms around your neck._

_"I just thought we both could use some ... fun."_

_You gulped. She obviously saw your strain, which is why she moved in closer until her lips made contact with your own. Your eyes widened, but quickly closed again, before returning the refreshing kiss. You put your arms around her neck, too and pulled her closer to taste more of her lips. More of her. In that moment, you didn't care anymore if it was unusual to date a girl or not. You were just happy to have her._

  
With silent steps you enter the room and don't need a second to see what you had looked for; your girlfriend lays on her bed and seems to dream a sweet dream. A dream you don't want to destroy. Next to the bed, you see your clothes and silently get dressed and are about to leave, until a light voice makes you stop in your tracks.

"W-where are you going?"

You slightly turn your head around to see your girlfriend rubbing the sleep of her eye and smile a little.

"I didn't want to wake you up, but I gotta leave. I don't want the others to be concerned." You try your best to sound apologetic.

She nods and you turn around again for leaving until Asami says: "The night with you was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

You chuckle.

"I know. I am the _Avatar_."


End file.
